Fiske Makarov
Overview Fiske is a young pizzly who lives in a small fishing town far north of Zootopia. Description Fiske is clearly not the average bear when you first meet him, and many can immediately tell that he is a hybrid. His fur has a noticeable cream tint that darkens around his paws and muzzle, and his stature is between the average height of polar and grizzly bears his age. In physical features Fiske takes after his mother more than his father, having a slimmer build and a longer muzzle, although smaller characteristics are recognizably more polar bear. Personality Despite often being rejected due to his origins, Fiske is very friendly to everyone he meets- which are usually travelers, primarily due to his town only housing thirty-two residents- and is liked by many. He dislikes how some animals treat him like a tourist attraction, however, but in such a case he often hides behind his mother. Fiske is incredibly intelligent, having been homeschooled by his mother, herself being deemed a genius by others. He has a strong aspiration to become a police officer, even more inspired after the savage incident, and is heavily against his father's wishes for him to join the family business in fishing. History/Biography |-|Origins= Asta Alva originally resided in Tundratown, Zootopia, living with her sister Snow and newborn nephew Boris. She had planned to take care of the two after Snow lost her beloved husband, sharing some of her earnings as a school teacher in Downtown with her family. All was going well until a certain grizzly bear caught Asta's eye. He had originally been visiting as part of a fishing trip, but his stories of sailing through hurricanes and escaping angry thugs was more than enough to enchant the polar bear. A short stay had turned into a lasting romance, and eventually the two were married despite them being separate species. Soon after becoming spouses Arvid aspired to return to his town, wanting Snow to of course join him. He told her that they would make plenty of money to help both themselves and Asta's family, and although she was doubtful the polar bear agreed to move. Kalt was a small town, located in the depths of a hillside that was always relatively cold. The few residents were either bears or wolves, and Asta had no trouble fitting in, finding a liking in fishing and helping others with certain tasks. The couple did in fact make plenty of money through such jobs, sending more than enough to Snow and Boris while having quite a bit to themselves. As such they decided to start a family, and were overjoyed to welcome Fiske into the world. |-|Present Time= wip |-|Adulthood= wip Relationships Asta (mother)- wip Arvid (father)- wip Boris (cousin)- wip Snow (aunt)- wip Alice- wip Trivia *His name means "fish" *He was somewhat inspired by the deleted character Morris *His adult height is 6'7 *His cousin and aunt were named after actual polar bears Category:Hybrids Category:Bears Category:Males Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Kitagon's Stuff Category:Characters born somewhere other than Zootopia Category:Juveniles